


Рыцарь Тьмы

by The_Modern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern/pseuds/The_Modern
Summary: Четыре года шла война в которой пали триллионы — пала защитная стена в обмен на кое-чьи погоны. Супер-оружий мощных ряд совсем к вторженью истощился, и всё ему благодаря. Чего хотел, того добился?





	

Джедай двух ситхов победил,  
Взорвал с двух залпов Звезду Смерти,  
Сердца столь многих покорил…  
Он победил… а вы не верьте.  
Лилась рекой кровь ни за что,  
А цель не стоила пальбы.  
Свободы, мира заместó  
Гор трупов стройные ряды.

Четыре года шла война  
В которой пали триллионы —  
Пала защитная стена  
В обмен на кое-чьи погоны.  
Супер-оружий мощных ряд  
Совсем к вторженью истощился  
И всё ему благодаря.  
Чего хотел, того добился?

Он променял мир на войну,  
На мнимую существ свободу.  
Сам разрушал с трудом «тюрьму»,  
Стену Защитную по роду.  
Он свою волю променял  
На жизнь, что по́лна приключений.  
Теперь её не изменить,  
И сил нет плыть против теченья.  
Боролся он? Конечно, да!  
Спасти Галактику пытался  
От тирании. Но, беда —  
Тиранши братом оказался.  
Аристократов защищал  
От касты воинов мятежной;  
Мира росток в войну взрастал,  
Что поломала все надежды,  
Чести и жизнь. И, наконец,  
Как глуп был в прошлом осознал —  
Не к Свету примыкал отец —  
От Императора спасал  
Не только сына, но и Силу,  
В Галактику он сделал вклад…  
Теперь Эндор его могила.  
Его сын превратил всё в Ад.

Люк в Ад все блага превратил,  
Злодеям руки развязал,  
Героев разума лишил  
И слиться с Силой помогал.  
Он воевал за честь семьи  
Желая мир восстановить.  
Решился Орден отстрои́ть  
Чтоб сеющих раздор убить,  
Среди которых ни его,  
Республиканцев, ни сестры —  
Имперцы. Из списка всего  
Всех съели смертные костры,  
И Лею, деток вновь спасти  
От новых «Таркинов». И снова  
Взяла принцесса за основу  
Добро. Чтоб под себя грести.

Ни одного не смог спасти  
«Рыцаря Тьмы», «вернуть чтоб к Свету» —  
Не смог Люк знанья обрести  
Что Тьма не тьма — безумье это.  
Безумье — жизнь, что из утрат.  
Безумье — зла, незнанья плод.  
Люк верил, что всю жизнь за Свет…  
На деле всё наоборот.


End file.
